best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Arms Around You" by XXXTentacion, Lil Pump, Swae Lee and Maluma
"Arms Around You" is a collaborative single by American rappers XXXTentacion and Lil Pump featuring Colombian singer Maluma and American rapper Swae Lee. It was released on October 25, 2018, and is produced by Skrillex, Mally Malll, JonFX. It was originally a song by XXXTentacion and Rio Santana with a different beat. Rio also said on Instagram that the song was rumored to have features by The Weeknd and Maluma. Lyrics Oh-oh (ooh, ooh) (Lil Pump, Maluma, baby) Mally, Mally Mall Arms around you Te amo mami, let me hold you Wrap me arms right around you, girl, oh yeah Good lovin' got all around you To make sure no one could harm you Dale, mami, let me have you, ooyy Yeah, she drivin' me crazy (Yeah) I take drugs on the daily (Ooh) Pull out the 'Rari or the Mercedes (Which one?) Yeah, she got my heart racing, racing (Yeah) Foreign cars, foreign hoes Yeah, we got a lot of those (Ooh) 10 bands on my Gucci coat (Ooh) Ten hoes in the studio (Huh) Guess I'm gonna miss you though (Yuh) But I got a lot of dope (Brr) Spanish bitch, she love the coke (Brrt) Put my dick straight down her throat I know that your baby daddy broke (Broke) Take your wife backstage at a festival Penthouse, fifty-fourth flo', let's go (Let's go) And my hotel came with a stripper pole Arms around you Te amo mami, let me hold you Wrap me arms right around you, girl, oh yeah (Oh) Good lovin' got all around you To make sure no one could harm you Dale, mami, let me have you, oh yeah If you ever get to feel my touch Then you might never get enough Yes, I know you feel the ambiance (Ambiance, hey) Love you like I'll never see you again Only real cause I'm not for pretend (No) Reaching out with your arms extended (Yeah, yeah) My love, is emergency And I can sense the urgency (Ya-aah) Come, let me, woah-oh-ooh Your body is just for me (for me) It was like sorcery She left me like an alcoholic (Woah-oh-ooh) Arms around you Te amo mami, let me hold you Wrap me arms right around you, girl, oh yeah (Oh) Good lovin' got all around you To make sure no one could harm you Dale, mami, let me have you, oh yeah Yeah, Maluma baby (Dice) Ey, mamá (Mamá), te espera un party en mi cama (Cama) Me encanta la forma en que me hablas (Hablas) Invita a tu amiga la buena Pa' que fumemos como fumamos en La Habana Siempre andamos positivos Esa es la forma en que vivo, activo Que se joda quien no esté en lo mismo Yo disfruto mientras siga vivo Di que sí que no te cuesta Si conmigo estás vestida de Chanel (Oh, yeah) Hasta los pies (Oh, yeah) Si tú te pones pa'l problema Yo me pongo como se tiene que ser De una vez, bebé, bebé (Maluma, baby) Arms around you Te amo mami, let me hold you Wrap me arms right around you, girl, oh yeah (Oh-ooh) Good lovin' got all around you To make sure no one could harm you Dale, mami, let me have you (Have you), oh yeah Why It Rocks # X, Pump and Swae Lee sound beautiful. # This is one of Lil Pump's best songs. # The original version is also great. # The music video is amazing and has animated X and cameos from the song's producers. # The beat on both versions is good. VIdeos -ORIGINAL- "ARMS AROUND YOU" - RIO SANTANA & XXXTENTACION (Prod. By JON FX)|Original Version XXXTENTACION & Lil Pump ft. Maluma & Swae Lee - "Arms Around You" (Official Music Video)|Official Music VIdeo Category:2010s Category:Pop-rap Category:XXXTentacion Category:Swae Lee Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Skrillex Category:Songs with awesome music videos